


Self-indulgent tfa Sunstorm smut

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: I love him, I wanna eat him out and then kiss him, Other, Self-Indulgent, a little bit of plot but whatever, he deserves it ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Don't look at me I just love him he's cute.





	Self-indulgent tfa Sunstorm smut

"You're doing marvelous, sweetspark!" Sunstorm gasped as he threw back his helm, back arching off the berth as his servos desperately grasped your helm. You could hear his wings twitching on the berth, the padding now shredded as the golden mech practically humped your face.   
His thighs were shivering at your sides, engine purring as your nasal ridge bumped against his anterior node. "Ah! So close -mhm-, don't stop!" Sneaking a look from between his thighs, you were greeted with red optics sparking, a line of drool trailing from the edge of his mouth as Sunstorm gave another loud moan.  
Giving one of his thighs a squeeze, you lifted a servo to rub tight circles into his node; making his engine rev.   
Sucking harshly on the lips of his valve, you rolled your glossa until Sunstorm spat static.   
If it had been anyone else, you would have thought that they were faking it. But after some time with the golden mech, (Or more like he following you. After you heard of Ol'Screamer 'finally' dying; the clones all kinda wandered off) , you knew well that Sunstorm was just loud as frag when it came to 'facing. The wet sounds of your glossa lapping at the lips of his valve as you rocking your hips, thumb pressing down onto his node as you watch him try to lean up again. It was cute, having the golden mech on his back writhing with pleasure. "Please, please." Sunstorm mewled, optics bright as he grinds his hips into your movements.   
The feeling of his transfluid dripping down your face had you pulling back, making the mech give a pitiful whine in response.

"Please sweetspark! I'm so empty without you, please come back. Please finish me!" Sunstorm whimpered, hips twisting and jolting upwards. It was a beautiful sight, having the seeker beg for your glossa like this. Licking your lips, you lean a bit more pressure onto his node, switching to grinding the heel of your servo against it.  
The effects are immediate as the seeker presses a servo to his mouth, condensation dripping from his vents as he lets out a long moan.  
"You're perfect! Just like thaaaaaat!" Sunstorm gasped as you flick your wrist once more, before pulling it away entirely. 

The seekers' optics flicker as he watches you lick your lips, bring your digits to them and slowly lick off his transfluid from them. 

Giving a moan of your own, you wink as you finally release your spike panel. Sunstorm wiggled on the berth, opening his legs a bit more, bringing a servo to spread his valve lips. "Give me more, sweetspark." He said lecherously, thighs giving a small tremble. You loosely wrap a servo around your spike, giving in a few pumps. The look in the seekers' optics has you drunk on a pleasure-seeking high, hips jittering in an aborted thrust as he licks his lips. Moving his servo away, you line up your hips and press into his valve.   
The slick, wet heat of his valve makes you bite your lower lip, struggling to not just press all the way in. Sunstorm wraps his legs around your waist, lips parted and optics glossy as he gives a drunk smile. "You're wonderful, so big inside me." He says, wings rattling on the berth as he tugs you in for a kiss. 

Denta clash and glossa intertwine as you press deeper, servos going down to grip the seekers' thighs before you completely filled him. 

Sunstorm moaned into your mouth, back arching all the more as he bucked up into you. "Make me feel it, sweetspark." He says, voice slurred as he pressed another sloppy kiss onto your lips. "I want to feel you even, frag, when you're gone." The feeling of his words have you mindlessly buck into him, hips restless as you kiss down to his neck-cables. "I want your transfluid leaking out of me." The seeker breaths out, vents loud as he pressed his hips into your thrusts. "Fill me up, darling." And with a request like that, who are you to deny him?

You set a relentless pace, the sound of metal on metal and loud moans fill the room with ease. Sunstorm is still as beautiful, even with unfocused optics and shivering wings as he drags his claws down your back. You whisper praise into his audial, making him give a wanton mewl as he pressed wet kisses to you mouth and begs you for more. You're sure your servos are denting his hip plating but it seems to fuel the seeker beneath you all the more.   
"Yes, yes, yes!" He chants, legs shaking as he pulls you close, before his optics white out with a drawn out moan. 

As Sunstorms' arms fall slack by his helm, you soon follow him as you bury yourself deep, transfluid spilling deep within him. You feel your own legs weaken as you hold yourself up, looking as the mess of the seeker on the berth. Sunstorm has a grin on his lips as he looks at you, optics glossy and face flushed, before wordlessly reaching up to you. You give a small laugh before fully pulling out, your spike going back into its housing. You watch as transfluid leaks past the seekers' puffy valve lips, until the golden mech closes his panel and motions for you again.

Smiling, you lay down onto your side and press a kiss to the seekers' helm. Sunstorm wiggles his frame until he's fully pressed into yours, legs tangled together. Words are left unspoken between the two of you as you offline your optics, holding the mech in your arms until you feel his fans slowly into a steady spin, and then you allow yourself to do so as well, deciding to leave the sticky mess for when you both woke up.


End file.
